1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a finger pressure device and more particularly, to a finger pressure device comprising two spherical finger pressure devices with a plurality of protuberances on the outer surface connected by a coupling rod to press artery points distributed on a palm and fingers. The spherical finger pressure device includes two semi-spherical bodies connected by a circular rim and the coupling rod revolves in various directions by the circular protuberances of the coupling rod and the circular rim. The present invention has an effect of promoting blood circulation by pressing artery points on a palm and fingers when one grips this device. The present invention has also a convenient portability and less possibility to be lost, and possibility as an amusement tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, finger pressure devices have semi-spherical frictional bodies with cone-shaped protuberances on the outer circumference, a connecting part attached with a bolt baton in the center of the inner circumference of the semi-circular capsule covered with golden foil, and ceramic powder filled inside of the semi-circular capsule. The semi-spherical frictional body is covered with a permanent magnet and closed hermetically by silicon, and is connected symmetrically with the openings formed on the both sides of the connecting board. A part of the connecting part of the semi-spherical frictional body is inserted into a groove of the connecting board and fastened with a bolt and a nut.
The major drawbacks of these devices are as follows, first, manufacturing costs are high due to its complicated structure, second, the effect of far-infrared rays from bio-ceramic powder by frictional heat is not that good because the far-infrared rays result only over a certain temperature. Third, a permanent magnet has a bad effect to old and feeble people. Fourth, the covering golden foil gets ugly as time goes by. Fifth, the cone-shaped protuberances on the outer circumference are so sharp that they are likely to leave scars on a skin of those who use the pressure device. Further, the semi-spherical frictional body revolves in only one direction, and therefore the pressing effect as a pressure device would be limited.